This invention relates to new and useful improvements in squeeze gate assemblies used for cattle normally in conjunction with a head gate assembly at one end thereof.
Many squeeze gates exist, but all suffer from disadvantages some of which include the fact that the movement of the squeeze gates lifts the cattle from the ground, operation of the squeeze gates frightens the cattle with the possibility of damage occurring to the cattle.
Other disadvantages include inefficient locking devices which not only are difficult to operate, but do not permit the squeeze gate sides to be swung open clear of the animal so that it may readily be disengaged from the chute.